salem_wiki_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Feitiços
Feitiços são a capacidade de mudar e controlar eventos atraves de usos de encatamentos e recitaçoes bem como rituais e fabricação de Poçoes com efeitos sobrenaturais. Descrição A magia é a a capacidade de realizar uma ação sobrenatural. Um feitiço poderia consistir em uma ação que pode ser um ritual um conjunto de palavras que na maioria das vezes são recitadas em rima. Embora a maioria dos feitiços sejam lançados na lingua nativa do lançador ]. Outros feitiços podem ser lançados por linguas antigas como latim. a consagração que começou o grande rito. enquanto muitos feitiços consistem em certas açoes ritualisticas e ingredientes e outras magias requerem apenas recitação verbal. uma bruxa experiente que tem dominio sobre certos encantamentos sera capaz de manifestar feitos magicos sem recorrer a feitiços magicos. poder Magicas são o meio pelo qual toda bruxa deve usar para atingir um efeito magico. Feitiços variam muito em sua composição e dos requisitos necessarios mas são essencialmente um metodo sobrenatural com o poder de produzir um resultado desejado. Oque estes resultados são gama de modificar mais os aspectos da realidades para remodelar a propria natureza de um local inteiro. sabe se tambem que periodos particularmente poderosos requer o usuario de ter um nivel bastante elevado de experiencia para que o periodo de ser bem sucedido. Oferendas de sangue Apesar de sangue ter suas proprias propriedades e ultilidades misticas ato de sangue em si almenta o poder do feitiço de uma bruxa como foi descrito quando Mary Sibley usa magia simpatica para amaldiçoar cotton. e quando Anne Hale apertou seu rato até a morte a fim de fazer Cotton se apaixonar por ela. Criação de poçoes As bruxas podem recorrer a ultilização de poçoes e oleos especiais aplicando sobre a testa a ponte do nariz e bordos ou em outras partes do corpo a fim de acender a sua magica. O uso de algumas ervas, pós e raizes é tambem uma pratica de apoio para recitar o feitiço. como para certos rituais simples a recitação de um encantamento não é suficiente. Feitiços e Rituais conhecidos |-|Primeira Temporada= Projeção astral para ir a um Sabbath Quandoa hora é perigosa para uma Bruxa ela deve atender a suas nescessidades sem alertar a atenção daqueles que consideram a feitiçaria um mau, nos lugares homens mortais temem pisar ela deve impregar um de seus poderes usado pelo seu povo com sabedoria para ir aonde ela deseja, sem seu corpo. Para lançar o feitiço ela deve aplicar seu argumento magico onde solicita a ajuda de uma irmã Bruxa fara faze-la em seu lugar , ungindo as partes sensiveis do resto como os labios testa e as palpebras até a ponta do nariz. * Incantamento: "One, two, three, and four. Raise the devil to our door. Call the Pig, the Wolf, the Ram. Come to the circle, all who can. Make him walk on floor to roof. Drink to him with horn and hoof. One, two, three, and four. The devil is here. Now sleep no more." * incantamento em portugues:' Um, dois, tres e quatro. Traga o diabo a nossa porta chame pelo porco pelo lobo e o carneiro, venham ao citculo todos em volta. faça-o caminhar do chão ao teto beba ele com chifre ereto. Um ,dois ,tres e quatro o diabo está aqui, não durma nunca mais ' * Usado por: Tituba e Mary Sibley. Iniciação do O Grande Ritual O Grande ritual consagra a terra para o retorno de Satanas para pavimentar o caminho para a sua eventual encarnação. Uma pomba branca simboliza a pureza e é morta como tributo. Depois disso um sacrificio de sangue de treze almas inocentes devem ser feitas antes da Lua do caçador. * Incantamento: "Cruour innocentia maleficarum pestilentia Walpurgisnacht. Consummatum est. Now it begins." '' * Usado por : Mary Sibley '''Amaldiçoar uma vitima' Poder mais malefico de uma Bruxa permite amaldiçoar e prejudicar ou até matar uma vitima. Inflingindo sobre as criaturas vivas que representam o seu inimigo, os danos que ela deseja suportar uma bruxa pode transferir feridas para uma vitima, escondendo estes sacrificios dentro de uma esfinge como uma boneca para dar de presente. *Incantamento: Não-verbal *Usado por: Mary Sibley *Nota: Mary sacrifica um punhado de besouros vivos e um rato apertando-os até a morte e incorporando seus restos na boneca. Parece que as lesoes fisicas que o sacrificio sofre são transferidos diretamente para a vitima, Anne Hale, Embora Mary deteve o encantamento antes da Maldição. Invocação do Diabo *Incatamento: "Prince of Darkness, Master of all, Father of evil, hear our call." * incantamento em portugues:' principe das trevas,Mestre de tudo, pai do male escute nosso apelo' *Usado por: Mercy Lewis e seu Coven. Nceromancia O rosto arrancado de um cadaver é arrancado oque resta para esse trabalho é uma mascara de pele que é escrita por deio de cordas e por uma lamina. * Incantamento: "Balbin Gab, Gabor Agaba! Arise, I call thee! Colpriziana, offina alta nestra, fuaro menut. Thou art the dead I seek do morto answer my calling." '' * Incantamento em portugues: Balbin gab gabor agaba! levanta-te eu te chamo! calpriziana offina alta nestra, fuero menut. do morto Procuro vossa arte de morte do morto Responda meu apelo!Força e respiração, força e respiração. * Usado por: Tituba '''Caminhar com seu espirito enquanto dorme' Quando uma Bruxa tem odesejo de conhecer o desconhecido ela deve afastar seus medo e executar o mais perigoso dos encantamentos. O momento mais vantajoso para tentar o feitiço é anoite, com mentes adormecidas são menos resistentes as penetraçoes do externo. * Incantamento: "Go now, catch a falling star. Get with child a mandrake root. Travel back where past years are. Through the cloven Devil's hoof. What you seek is in his heart. Know his thoughts through angel's art. As torches ever ready be, Through daylight's gate, Step one, two, three." * Usado por : Tituba e Mary Sibley tpara entrar nos sonhos de John aldenvavelmente mercy quando matou a mãe de Dottie. Levantar os mortos como zumbies ' O sacrificio de Sangue que quando acompanhado com este encantamento. O sangue é derramado no chão sobre a terra e ira trazer de volta qualquer falecido em um estado de zumbie. sempre obedecendo as vontades da bruxa que os levantou * Incantamento: ''Neopheyn! Barbas! Aligon! Anaboth! Madicon! Furcas! * Usado por: Rose Browning 'Para Mudar a forma de um familiar ' Esse feitiço possibilita mudar a forma fisica de um familiar como demonstrado quando tituba transforma o Sapo de Mary em um falção. * Incantamento: "Mutare et notum sumbotis. Forma enim esse ostendit. Corpus anima mens.Lead me to the one I seek" * Usado por: Tituba e Mary Sibley '''Levitação Um circulo com bruxas ajuelhada em torno da sua mestra deitada no chão e a levantam com a ponta do dedo. * Incantamento: "Stiff as a stick, cold as a marble. Light as a spirit, lift yourself. Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board." *Usado por: Mercy Lewis and her coven. Conjurar o senhor das aranhas para selar uma teia dourada na boca daqueles que querem revelar os nomes das bruxas * Incantamento: "Master spider, stilted or stifled Spin us a web and heed our call. Master spider, stilted or stifled, spin us a web and heed our call." *Usado por: Mercy Lewis e seu Coven. |-|Segunda temporada= Para enganar os olhos de uma Bruxa Um xamã nativo americano usa esse incantamento para ofuscar o poder de clarividencia de uma Bruxa induzindo visoes falsas *Incantamento: Desconhecido *Usado por: Sooleawa para buscar uma Bruxa perdida A cabeça de qualquer animal pode ser usadaa. Os olhos da carcaça devem ser arrancado das orbitas e colocadas em um braseiro de ervas, em seguida inflamado com o sangue das Bruxas. *Incantamento: "By this firelight, bestow unto us the gift of sight, so we might find our brother/sister of Witch in the shadows of this night." *Usado por: Mary e Tituba Dedo do homen morto um homen morto pode levar a bruxa a seu assasino mesmo apos a morte se ela o colhe o dedo indicador esquerdo quando ele ainda está fresco. *Incantamento:'' "Now open, lock, to the dead man's knock, fly open, bolt and bar and arrow, find the one who spilled this blood, to him now point your marrow."'' (twice) *Usado por : Mary eTituba 'O Encanto da agua ' A Ser adicionado A ser adicionado Exemplos: Category:Poder